User blog:Dragonsblood23/Tales From The Wiki Episode 1
The Drag Keeper: Hello Boils and Ghouls its The Drag Keeper bringing in more DEAD jokes then ever. But we needed some more horror in our wiki demographic for HallowSCREAM! Our episode begins with a returner but with a fully BLOWN mind in killing. I present to you.... Ximday The 13th Sierra: Man... Lexi's Party is gonna rock all girls night -4: Whatever Sierra: Come on -4, Cheer up, this is gonna... (Sierra opens the door finding Lexi dead in a shape of an X, Sierra Screams) -4: Whats-(pukes) Sierra: This can't be happening, this can't be happening (hours later as the Mods arrive to investigate the scene) Loygan: Well, the body is now into research and the killer is someone deadly Sierra: It can't be Xim right? Xim is a good user... Loygan: She was until she vanished... Sierra: this is getting creepy Loygan: Tell you what i'll stay around for a few days just to make sure the killer doesn't strike okay Sierra: Okay (Days later and no signs of the killer has been found) Loygan: How are the results? Wonder: Terrible, the DNA matches Xim, but she's been gone for so long and it makes no sense why would she do this Loygan: I don't know but all I know is that this is not an ordinary case (phone rings) Loygan: Hello? (screams are heard) Loygan: Hello? Hello?!?! Wonder get the car, the phone location was by the Lighthouse (Hours later and Loyg is horrified as he sees Sierra's head on the light burning up with a shape of an X) Loyg: Its not safe anymore... (A Day later as a town meeting is held as people protest) Stoff: We need to find this killer! Lak: We're not safe anymore Joe: Can't you do anything about it Mayor? YNKR: Calm down, citizens, now as mayor I would like to address that the Mods are doing there best- Joe: AT SUCKING AT THEIR JOB FOR REALZ ITS BEEN WEEKS AND NOBODY CAN SOLVE THIS OUT PLUS OUR FEMALE USERS ARE DECREASING! Loygan: THATS IT! Wonder meet me by the -4's place! (Later that night) -4: Wikilost, Walking Wiki, Tales from the Wiki, UGH! Can't anybody be original (power goes out) -4: Well fuck! (Xim reveals herself) Xim: i'm sorry i had a deal (Loyg Barges in) Loyg: FREEZE XIM! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! Xim: i'm sorry I had a deal to come back here after killing 3 female users (Loyg looks at Xim and notices 1 thing) Loyg: Xim wouldn't kill her friends....and she doesn't have RED EYES! (The Xim Phony later reveals herself to be Devilishmind) Devilishmind: DAMN! If I kill this user Dominace is mine into the book of evil! Loyg: not so fast I always carry this (Loyg shows a cross) Devilishmind: NOOOOO! Loyg: THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU! (Devil punches -4 but turns to ash as Loyg and -4 look into the ash) Loyg: Wonder take this ash and keep it in the gallery for research Wonder: Yes sir! Loyg: Are you alright -4? -4: Yeah sure alright......i'm diffenitley alright (-4 reveals red eyes as you slowly hear dark laughter) The Drag Keeper: Well that story was dreadful! Poor -4 now has a DEVILISH MIND! As for Loyg he was honored as a savior TO THE SOUL! Tune in next time Boils and Ghouls! (The Drag Keeper laughs manically but gets a boot thrown at his face by Meat) Meat: Keep it down in there i'm trying to sleep! Category:Blog posts